


Together

by LeweusIsReal



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Germany, Hand Jobs, M/M, OOC, PWP, Romance, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeweusIsReal/pseuds/LeweusIsReal
Summary: А вот в самую дальнюю комнату, 207, сейчас вбегал радостный Роберт Левандовски в охапку с папкой бумаг, которые были нужны для зачета, и с рюкзаком за спиной, в котором еще с самого утра валяется термос с чаем, к которому поляк даже не притронулся, скорее всего из за нервов перед зачетом— Я сдал!!
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 1





	Together

В общежитии института как всегда шумно. Кто то радовался хорошо сданной сессией, а кто то плакал в уголке, потому что не смог исправить оценку. Ну, а самые дальние комнаты отличались и другим. 203, например, там обитает Матс Хуммельс вместе с Марко Ройсом и оттуда сейчас слышаться то ли стоны, то ли какие то всхлипы. Короче, идиллия, но не для соседей. В соседней 204 комнате жил дуэт из Давида Алабы и Сержа Гнабри, которые по сути являются обычными друзьями, но весь четвертый курс успел записать их себе, как пару возлюбленных и пока ни Давиду, ни Сержу это опровергнуть не удалось

А вот в самую дальнюю комнату, 207, сейчас вбегал радостный Роберт Левандовски в охапку с папкой бумаг, которые были нужны для зачета, и с рюкзаком за спиной, в котором еще с самого утра валяется термос с чаем, к которому поляк даже не притронулся, скорее всего из-за нервов перед зачетом

— Я сдал!

— Наконец то ты перестанешь ныть из-за домашки и долгов, ура!

— Хоть бы раз в жизни за человека порадовался, Томас

Роберт плюхается на свою кровать, кидая бумаги рядом с собой и расслабленно выдыхает. Он сдал и это значит, что мучения уже позади, по крайней мере, в этом учебном году, и теперь Левандовски наконец то может нормально отдохнуть, выспаться в своей новой квартире, а не в этом общежитии. Хотя по правде сказать, переезжать отсюда будет грустно, столько воспоминаний, но сейчас парень оставил эти мысли на потом. Сейчас об этом думать не стоит

— Тебя твой благоверный искал. Или все-таки надо называть Ману твоим папочкой?

— Ой иди ты нахер, Мюллер, я его так не называю

— По любому называешь, я не поверю в твои байки про то, что ты сверху

И в тот же момент в Томаса летит подушка. Мюллер громко смеется, уворачиваясь от летящего в него предмета, а Роберт краснеет полностью от вдруг накатившей злости и руки на груди складывает, недовольно фыркая. Левандовски не любит, когда Томас затрагивает эту тему с прозвищами Ману, можно даже сказать, что поляка это бесит, слишком сильно бесит. Но Мюллер это Мюллер, так что от этих подколов не избавишься и приходится терпеть. Нойер ведь как то привык

— Ладно, ладно, прости, мне просто было необходимо про это пошутить

— Я уже понял… Ты говорил, что Ману меня искал?

— Ага. Как я понял, он сейчас у себя в квартире, а не здесь, так что тебе придется топать ножками, отдхонуть сейчас не получится

— Его квартира недалеко отсюда, минут пятнадцать пешком, я быстро дойду

Поляк резко поднимается с кровати, хватая брошенный на полу рюкзак, забирает телефон вместе с наушниками со стола и под громкую фразу Мюллера " Предохраняйтесь там «, выходит из комнаты, закрывая за собою дверь. Роберт быстро преодолевает расстояние до выхода из общежития, попутно успев поздороваться с заходящим к себе в комнату Ройсом, и наконец, выходит на улицу. Жара, которая была еще пару часов назад, на счастье Левандовски, уже ушла, оставляя после себя более комфортную погоду в плюс девятнадцать градусов и с небольшим ветерком. Вообще, Роберт то не очень любил теплую погоду, отдавая предпочтения зиме с ее хорошими морозами. Он сам не знал, с чем вся его любовь к зиме связана, но возможно, это зародилось еще в детстве, когда он будучи ещё совсем маленьким играл вместе со своей сестрой в снежки на заднем дворе их дома.

Проходя мимо одного из старых зданий, Роберт завернул в небольшой переулок, так до квартиры Ману дойти можно было гораздо быстрее, чем по дороге через парк. Пройдя еще пару десятков метров, поляк уже очутился перед пятиэтажным домом, где и жил Нойер. Зайдя в подъезд, Роберт поморщился. Пахло краской и пахло довольно сильно, надо будет потом спросить Мануэля, что у них опять красят. Быстро поднявшись на третий этаж, Левандовски оказался перед уже знакомой черной дверью с номером 342, который был покрыт золотой краской, как и все остальные номера на дверях в этом подъезде. Немного постояв перед дверью, Роберт все же удосужился нажать на кнопку звонка и теперь все зависело от того, насколько быстро Ману откроет ему. И ждать пришлось не особо долго: уже через секунд пятнадцать немец открыл дверь и предстал перед поляком совсем по домашнему. Растянутая черная футболка с логотипом какой то немецкой рок группы, которую Роберт не слушает, ярко красные шорты с эмблемой Баварии, клуба, за который Мануэль болеет и донельзя растрепанные волосы, как будто Нойер только что поднялся с кровати. Но по правде сказать, Левандовски такой Ману нравится гораздо больше, такой домашний, уютный, с таким хочется долго долго лежать в обнимку на кровати и смотреть любимые фильмы, а потом спокойно заснуть на его груди, слушая, как размеренно бьется его сердце. Да, о таком отдыхе Роберт и мечтал почти весь год, теперь то уж точно никто не помешает

— Ты как будто только что проснулся, я тебя не разбудил?

— Нет, не разбудил, я встал минут двадцать назад… Проходи

Ману чуть отходит в сторону, пропуская поляка в квартиру, и упирается плечом в стену, складывая руки на груди. Немец наблюдает, как Роберт сначала стягивает с себя желтую толстовку, вешая ее за крючок за собой и оставаясь в одной белой футболке, как снимает высокие синие кеды с ног, отставляя их в сторону, и как успевает погладить порибежавшую в коридор Момо, которая, видимо, выбежала на звук открывающейся двери вслед за хозяином

— Она к тебе уже привыкла

— Я просто слишком часто у тебя бываю, может, из-за этого и привыкла…

— Ты сдал зачет?

— Спрашиваешь таким же устрашающим тоном, как моя мама, меня аж передернуло

Мануэль тихо смеется, сгребая поднявшегося с пола Роберта в свои объятья, и утыкается носом поляку в плечо, вдыхая чужой запах. От Левандовски всегда пахло по разному, это Нойер запомнил точно. Иногда, это был запах какого то из гелей для душа, которыми Роберт пользуется наиболее часто, иногда, от парня пахло свежесваренным кофе, которое поляк приносит на пары в институте почти каждый день, а сейчас… Сейчас от Левандовски пахнет одеколоном, который немец подарил Роберту еще на прошлый день рождения. Ману вдруг стало так приятно на душе, ведь его подарок оказался не напрасным и поляк им пользуется, пусть и крайне редко

— Пользуешься моим подарком?

— Решил использовать, на удачу перед зачетом… И ведь правда помогло

— Скорее помогли знания, которые у тебя есть, а у тебя их очень много, поверь мне. И нужных и ненужных… Но я все равно очень рад тому, что ты сдал, ты молодец

— Но ты меня не зачет пообсуждать звал, рассказывай, что ты задумал?

Роберт глядит на немца с хитрой улыбкой на губах и в ожидании ответа, как бы совершенно случайно проводит проводит ладонями по чужим бедрам, немного сжимая их, и слышит громкий выдох Ману, который уперся лбом поляку в плечо. Они простояли так еще секунд тридцать, пока Нойер не перехватил руки Левандовски, прижимая его к стене всем своим телом и горячо выдохнул тому в шею, заставляя поляка вздрогнуть.

— Своими действиями ты сам же и ответил на свой вопрос

— А в общежитии потрахаться было нельзя?

— Звукоизоляции никакой и я не хочу, чтобы на твои стоны сбежались другие люди, это может помешать

Мануэль мягко касается губами шеи Левандовски сначала один раз, целуя бледную кожу над кадыком, а потом и второй раз, целуя уже под кадыком и немного пустив в ход зубы, оставляя на месте поцелуя небольшой краснеющий след, который на следующий день точно станет багровым. Руками немец забрался под чужую футболку, обводя ладонями рельефный живот и чувствуя, как снова задрожал под его руками парень. Ману ставит галочку у себя в голове и расплывается в довольной улыбке. У Роберта слишком чувствительный живот.

— Будешь мучить как в прошлый раз?

— В прошлый раз было наказание, сейчас — нет

У Нойера почти моментально всплывают моменты с их прошлого раза в голове. Как он сначала дразнил Роберта лишь поцелуями и укусами, оставив метки почти по всему его телу, как он мучительно долго подготавливал поляка, заставляя просить, нет, даже умолять Ману уже наконец то по нормальному его трахнуть и как в конце не давал ему кончить, оттягивая этот момент для них обоих. Хотя по лицу Нойера в тот момент было видно, что он уже сам держится из последних сил и готов чуть ли волком выть, от того, как же хочется получить долгожданную разрядку. Нет, сегодня немец так делать точно не будет, перспектива получить фингал под глазом от перевозбужденного Роберта его как то не радовала.

Быстро тряхнув головой, выгоняя все ненужные мысли, Ману убирает руки из-под чужой футболки, слыша недовольный выдох со стороны Левандовски, и резко поднимает его на руки, держа его под бедра и почти что бегом преодолевает расстояние до спальни, опуская Роберта уже на кровать и нависая сверху. Картина конечно открывалась великолепная: растрепанный Роберт Левандовски, с полураскрытыми губами, которые так и манили их поцеловать, лежал под Нойером уже без своей белоснежной футболки, которую оставили на полу где то в коридоре, так как она только мешалась. Ману непроизвольно закусил нижнюю губу и провел ладонью от живота Роберта до его груди, снова чувствуя дрожь в теле парня и видя, как он выгибается навстречу его руке, словно изящный кот

Красиво, даже слишком красиво, чтобы быть правдой

Нойер касается губами его груди, а затем ведет поцелуями ниже, останавливаясь около впадины пупка и чуть прикусывает тонкую кожу, выбивая из поляка глухой стон, и снова заставляя выгнуться. Роберт хватается руками за чужие плечи, сжимая в ладонях черную ткань футболки и что то тихо шепчет, так тихо, что не разобрать, но по характерным шипящим звукам, точно можно понять, что фраза была на польском

Жаль, что Ману так и не начал учить польский, сейчас бы пригодилось

— Сними ты уже эту чертову… Футболку, хочу тебя увидеть.

— Настолько сильно хочется, да?

Левандовски поклясться готов на то, что на лице Нойера сейчас появилась хитрая ухмылка, но проверять это поляк все равно не будет. Смотреть на лицо Ману сейчас будет для Роберта задачей более сложной, чем заставить его застонать. Тем более, со вторым пунктом парень всегда справлялся на ура, слишком уж хорошо он уже знал Мануэля.

Роберт уже сам начинает тянуть футболку Нойера наверх, как бы намекая действовать, и немец действует: в одно движение стягивает с себя ставшую ненужной футболку, откидывая ее на пол, и впервые за это время накрывает губы поляка своими, завлекая в поцелуй. Левандовски отвечает на поцелуй почти моментально, хватаясь за широкие плечи и прижимаясь разгоряченным телом к чужому.  
Целоваться с Ману было лучшим занятием во всем мире, по скромному мнению Роберта конечно. Немец целовал так, что у Левандовски нередко ноги подкашивались от переизбытка чувств в этот момент и это было абсолютно нормально. Потому что с Нойером либо так, либо можно помирать от перевозбуждения сразу, другого не дано

С трудом оторвавшись от таких желанных губ, Мануэль потянулся руками к джинсам поляка и быстро расправившись с парой пуговиц рывком стянул с Роберта джинсы, попутно стягивая еще и белые боксеры, оставляя парня полностью обнаженным.

Теперь Левандовски выглядит просто идеально

— Ты такой красивый сейчас, прекрасный, великолепный…

—…И только твой, Ману, только твой

Поляк тянется за еще одним поцелуем, поглаживая ладонями шею Мануэля, пока сам немец избавляет себя от остатков одежды и прижимается к парню всем телом, ловя губами судорожный стон Роберта и заглушая его в страстном поцелуе. Руки снова бродили по телу Левандовски, гладили живот, специально задевали чувствительные соски, пока поднимались к плечам, поглаживали шею и снова спускались к животу, снова чувствуя, как дрожь проходит по телу поляка.

Хорошо, чертовски хорошо

Нойер ведет рукой ниже, невесомо проводя по выпирающим тазобедренным косточкам и наконец всей ладонью проводит по колом стоящему члену Роберта, немного задержавшись на головке и чуть надавив на нее большим пальцем. И в тот же момент комнате раздался громкий стон, вперемешку с польскими ругательствами, которые Ману не понимал, но догадаться об их значении было не сложно. Роберт уж слишком много матерится, надо будет потом отучить

— Неужели тебе и вправду так нравится, Робби?

— Хватит… Болтать уже, лучше бы уже трахнул по нормально-ому… Черт.

Левандовски выгибается навстречу чужим прикосновениям, стараясь еще больше контакта получить, и кусает внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы хотя бы как то заглушить рвущийся наружу стон. Мануэль мог сводить с ума даже легкими прикосновения, как сейчас например, но Роберту это нравилось. Нравилось до дрожи в коленях, когда немец водил руками по телу Левандовски, выбивая из груди тихие стоны и всхлипы, нравилось, когда Ману дрочил ему, медленно, быстро, без разницы, поляку даже медленных и неторопливых прикосновений иногда хватало, для того, чтобы кончить. Левандовски нравилось все, что делал с ним Нойер, даже в те моменты, когда Мануэль намеренно растягивал время, доводя парня до безумия. Может быть, в такие моменты, Роберту все нравилось еще больше

— Перевернешься? Так удобнее будет

— Ну уж нет, не буду я лицом в подушку ложиться… Тебя видеть хочу

Ману лишь кратко кивает, немного отстранясь от поляка, и в руку берет флакон со смазкой, недавно оставленный на кровати. Роберт же под немцем нетерпеливо ерзает, все еще держа руки на чужих плечах, и потирается пахом бесстыдно об чужой живот, издавая что то похожее на тихий стон или всхлип, пока Нойер неторопливо растирает вязкий гель между пальцами, не забывая смазать и самого Левандовски.

— Готов?

— Давай уже…

И Ману действует: медленно входит одним пальцем где то наполовину и целует шипящего от небольшого дискомфорта Роберта в плечо. Внутри поляка влажно, узко, даже слишком узко и Нойер на этот факт лишь усмехается себе под нос и проталкивает палец полностью, снова слыша тихое чужое шипение

Левандовски себя не готовил, причем никогда, даже если немец очень долго и упорно просил. Поляк либо забывал иногда это делать, либо ему просто было стыдно за свои действия. Растягивать себя же самого под чужим любопытным взглядом было идей слишком странной и немного пугающей для Роберта, который к таким действиям был вообще не готов, пусть они с Ману и вместе уже почти два года. Были даже ситуации, когда Левандовски боялся собственных желаний в постели, но с этим постепенно помогает Мануэль.

Надо же доставить удовольствие своему мальчику

— Аккуратнее. Блять, я же все чувствую

— На это я расчет и ставлю

— Муда-ак…

— И я тебя тоже люблю, Левандовски

Роберт последнюю фразу растягивает, срываясь на громкий стон и вновь выгибается, даже несмотря на ощутимый дискомфорт. Ему просто необходимо чувствовать Ману, рядом или в себе — это абсолютно неважно, тем более, когда поляк буквально теряет счет времени в близости с Нойером каждый гребаный раз, когда они находятся в одном помещении, даже если в этом помещении есть и другие люди.

Левандовски совсем тихо стонет, когда немец вводит второй палец и на пару секунд останавливается, давая лежащему под ним Роберту немного вспомнить и привыкнуть к забытым ощущениям. Все таки, из-за учебы у них почти нет времени на секс, но когда вырваться из общежития получается хотя бы на пару дней, чтобы не слышать громких шуток Мюллера или еще чего то странного, то в квартире Нойера начинается такой марафон, что парням с головой хватает на пару месяцев. Но сейчас, в их распоряжении лишь один день

Сегодня надо отрываться по полной

— Роби-и, а может тебе уже хватит подготовки, м?

— Наконец то ты блять понял, что надо делать…

— Какой ты грубый

— Я просто слишком сильно возбужден… Давай уже, заебал…

И Мануэль действует


End file.
